The Seemingly Never Ending Fairytale Story
by SkaterKid13
Summary: The kingdom of Hillwood is being ruled by an evil dragon. It is now up to Princess Stella and King Phillip to stop the beast from terrorizing everyone, with the help of Sir Helga, the bravest knight in all the land. Oneshot. Don't forget to review!


**The kingdom of Hillwood is ruled by an evil dragon. It is up to Princess Stella and King Phillip to stop the beast from terrorizing everyone. With the help of Sir Helga, the bravest night in the whole land.**

**The Seemingly Never Ending Fairytale Story**

The three-year-old sat upon a stack of pillows and books, pretending that the pillow she was sitting on at the top was her throne. The princess had green eyes and blonde hair like her father, and nose and ears like her mother. She was wearing a pink dress and shirt with a matching pink, pointy hat with a scarf on top of it.

Her older brother by two years was wearing his normal clothes under a red cape that dragged on the floor. He had his mother's blue eyes and his father's personality mixed with the feistiness of his mother.

Princess Stella was the ruler of her kingdom. She made sure that everyone had a safe home to live in and food to eat. In her world, there was no hunger, homeless people, or crime. But most importantly, everyone liked each other.

Her younger brother was sitting on a mat beside her, playing with his toy dinosaur.

The elder brother stepped on a pile of dictionaries, holding in a scroll in front of him. "Here ye, here, ye! Announcing the most beautiful girl in all of Hillwood, Princess Stella Shortman!"

Stella blew him a kiss and he made a smug expression. "Thank you, dear brother. I have just founded out that a terwifying dwagon has been stealing toys from everyone and calling dem names. I think we better call in for help. But who is bwave enough to battle a fire-bweathing dwagon?" She asked.

There was now silence in the room, so she asked again in a higher voice. "I _**said **_who could possibily be bwave enough to fight it?" She asked impatiently, hoping for an answer.

A feminine voice was heard throughout the halls of the house. "Oh, yeah" it said, in remembrance of something. She stepped forward out into the clearing of the living room, wearing her work clothes and a newspaper hat on her head. She carried a sword underneath her belt with a towel hanging from the collar of her shirt like Super Man.

"It is I, Sir Helga, come to rescue my lovely princess." She said proudly, curling her fist in a ball and resting it upon her chest.

The children giggled at the grown woman before gaining back their royal attitudes. "Oh, yes, we have been expectacating you." King Phillip attempted to pronounce.

"I believe the word is "**expecting**", my King." Helga corrected him. "But enough grammar lessons for today, why have your little majesties summoned me?" She asked.

"A scawy dwagon has been taking everyone's toys and calling dem names. And since you're da most bwavest, coolest, and most awesomest of awesome knights- "

"You forgot the most gorgeous" Helga interrupted, glancing over her nails.

Stella tried again. "...and da most gorgeous, and most awesomest of awesome knights in all da land, we thought you could help us get rid of him." She finished.

"I shall do what I can, Your Majesty. A dragon taking everyone's toys and calling everyone names? No... No, this simply will not do." She said, dramatically. She pulled out her sword form her side. "I shall slay the beast, myself." She said in her best acting voice.

King Phillip rose from his seat on the floor. "It is too dangerous. The dragon is very mean and scary and will eat you up."

Helga said in a bold voice. "I don't care. Somebody has to do it." She looked down at the infant. "Will you do it?"

Miles gurgled and drooled.

"Not that I'm asking you to do it." Helga snapped at Miles, as if he accused her of something.

The princess jumped of her throne and held her mother's hand in hers. "We'll go with you, won't we, Phillip?"

"Huh?" Phillip turned his head toward his sister with a confused look on his face, as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Then it's settled. Off we go to slay the dragon." Helga declared, raising her sword in the air.

"Advisor Miles, you can guard the castle." King Phillip commanded.

Miles just made a gurgling sound in response.

The trio then made their way to the dragon's lair (The basement). They trekked throughout the land of garbage and boxes to the far corner of the cave. There, stood a sign on the wall of the cave that read **'Keep Out**! This means you, Helga'.

Helga rested her finger on her chin. "I think we're close." She said. No duh.

"**_Who's there_**?" A gruff voice from inside the cave growled.

Sir Helga held her hat from falling off. "Really close." She held the kids behind her with one hand while the other one gripped her sword, preparing for the worst.

The beast came walking out the cave calmly. He had on his normal clothes and a green snout made out of construction paper taped around his nose. "Roar, roar" Arnold said, unenthusiastically. 'Why do Helga and the kids make me do things like this?' He wondered.

The kids screamed in terror at the sight of their father. Helga made a scowl at him and drew her sword closer to his chest.

"Foul beast, meet thy doom!" She yelled as she stabbed him repeatedly with a rubber squeak toy that didn't even injure him.

Arnold just stood there, rolling his eyes playfully at his wife. He wondered how she could keep this whole thing up.

"Ouch. Stop hurting me." He said expressionless, as he threw away the sword from Sir Helga's grip.

She saw where the sword landed, but couldn't retrieve it without becoming barbecue. She turned back to the "dragon". "You're one to talk! How do you think the villagers feel with you parading around, scaring everyone in sight, taking their toys and calling them names? Huh? You don't think that's hurting them?" She quetioned. "Not from the outside, but on the inside." She pointed out.

The dragon widened his eyes at this. "W-Well, I didn't mean to make anyone feel bad. I just wanted somebody to play with. But who would play with a fire-breathing dragon?" He asked, sinking his head in pretend shame.

Sir Helga walked closer to the monster and stood at his height. She placed a kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush. "We'll play with you, Mr. Dragon." She said in a friendly voice.

The dragon tilted his head back up in amazement. "You will?" He asked hopefully.

"Only if you pwomise not to scawe anyone else or take deir toys, and call dem names." Princess Stella playfully scolded.

"I promise." The dragon said while crossing his heart.

"Then I, King Phillip, hereby declare you a member of the royal council!" The five-year-old decried.

"Yay!" cheered Princess Stella, throwing her arms in the air.

Arnold wrapped his arm around Helga's neck and she brought her hand around his waist.

The two kids took off their costumes. Their parents did the same. Phil and Stella looked up at their parents. "Dad, can we have ice-cream for dinner?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll think about it." Arnold answered, stiffly.

* * *

><p><strong>And they lived happily ever after. The End! Now review!<strong>


End file.
